pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Kellyn
Kellyn is a major reoccurring NPC in Pokémon Uranium. He is the chief Pokémon Ranger of the Tandor Ranger Union, the father of the Main Character and Lucille's husband. The player first encounters him in the Tandor Ranger HQ in Bealbeach City, and afterwards in Legen Town where he is helping rescue people from Pokémon. Role Kellyn is the Main Character's father. At the start of the game, he organizes them a job capturing Pokémon for Professor Bamb'o, an old friend of his. He also has Cameron give the player a PokéPod. Despite this, the first time the player actually meets him is in Bealbeach City at the Tandor Ranger HQ. History Kellyn was born in the Fiore region and later moved to Almia to join the Pokémon Ranger academy. Following his graduation from the academy, he proved himself as an expert cadet and Area Ranger, exploring the whole region, saving Pokémon from enemies, and protecting the lives of Almia's citizens. He was quickly promoted to Top Ranger status following a raid on an enemy cargo ship, and later led a raid on an enemy stronghold to save all of Almia. There, he is known for his heroism and became quite the celebrity. Despite his tiring missions and habit to overwork himself, he was always smiling, determined to hold true to the words he had etched into the Pledge Stone at the academy: "I work for the smiles of Pokémon and people!" Following this, not much is currently known about Kellyn's history. At some point, he moved to Tandor from Almia and was married to Lucille, a renowned scientist studying nuclear physics. They lived together in a house in Bealbeach City, although since they both had very demanding jobs, they spent a lot of time away from home. Lucille had a child, and for three years they lived peaceful, happy lives as a family -- until disaster struck at the nuclear plant in which Lucille worked. Losing his wife Lucille in the nuclear accident shook Kellyn to the core. He became obsessed with it, blaming himself for not being able to protect her and desperate to find a shred of evidence that proved she was still alive. Their home in Bealbeach and their child was too much a reminder of the extreme loss he had suffered. He became absent, leaving the young child in Moki Town, in the care of his Aunt instead, and focused on his work. Personality Kellyn is passionately dedicated to his job as a Ranger who protects the environment, people, and Pokémon, and to Lucille, the love of his life. Losing her shook him to the very core of who he is, causing him to become much more stoic and serious. Although he is still a very good ranger, the years of grief weigh heavily on him and he is beginning to show his age. Despite this, he still never hesitates to help someone in need. He is aware of the fact that he hasn't been a good father to his child and does not know how to cope with this, so his interactions with the player are always awkward and hesitant. However, he is proud to see that they have become strong, brave, smart, and self-reliant, and he sees parts Lucille in them. In The Game The player first encounters Kellyn when they arrive in Bealbeach and visit the Tandor Ranger HQ. After an awkward conversation with him, a Ranger interrupts to bring him a letter from Cameron. He then asks the player to deliver his reply letter to Cameron, which starts the Nuclear Plant Epsilon sidequest. Shortly after the player defeats the Bealbeach Gym, they briefly encounter Kellyn again after an explosion at Epsilon. Although he is hurrying to the scene to assist with the disaster response, he stops long enough to give the player the BB Ferry Ticket so they can get safely to Vinoville. Following the meltdown at Nuclear Plant Zeta, Kellyn is in Legen Town, where he is leading the effort to stop the Nuclear Pokémon that are coming into Route 11. He teams up with the player twice during the mission -- once when rescuing an Owten, and again when a pair of Nuclear Pokémon attack a mother and child -- but is unable to assist the player further after his Empirilla is weakened by the radiation. After they successfully drive back the Nuclear Pokémon, he thanks the player by giving them HM04. As the player continues their journey, he remains in Legen Town to help with the relief efforts there. Once the player defeats the Tsukinami Gym, a Pokémon Ranger brings them to Nuclear Plant Omicron, where Kellyn informs them that the Rangers have received an anonymous tip warning of an imminent attack on the power plant. While the player assists in stopping the Nuclear Pokémon that are already attacking, Kellyn stays closer to the plant to help keep the Pokémon from getting inside. When CURIE and Urayne emerge from the plant, Kellyn attempts to arrest them, only for himself and another Ranger to be stricken by Urayne's Half-Life attack. Despite being hit with a direct attack, he is able to endure the rest of the mission, although when he returns to Ranger HQ, he is in the Intensive Care Unit and being treated for radiation poisoning. Because Kellyn is injured and unable to lead the mission personally, he promotes the player and Theo to full Ranger status and tasks them with venturing into the Hazard Zone to apprehend CURIE. He remains at Ranger HQ to oversee the mission remotely, and communicates periodically with them via radio until the player is inside Zeta and can no longer receive a signal. By the time the player returns to Ranger HQ, he has recovered and is no longer in the ICU; after informing them of Cameron's recovery, he tells them that they have removed all nuclear fuel from the region and will continue searching for CURIE, then suggests that the player head for the Tandor Championship Site. Kellyn comes to the Championship to watch the player compete for the title of Tandor Champion. When Nuclear Actan suddenly appears just before Theo and the player battle, Kellyn helps evacuate the arena. He returns briefly after Actan is calmed from its rampage, but once CURIE appears, he is forced to leave the arena before Gamma Urayne arrives due to the intense radiation from its Fallout. After CURIE is defeated, Kellyn is the first to arrive back on scene. Seeing that CURIE's interface was destroyed after the battle, he quickly moves in to apprehend them, and is stunned to discover that CURIE is actually Lucille. Despite his shock at this revelation, he insists on making sure she gets medical attention and takes her out of the arena. Post-game, Kellyn is at the player's house in Moki Town. Having retired from the Tandor Ranger Union, he is now devoting himself to caring for Lucille until she awakens from her coma. Pokémon As a Pokémon Ranger, Kellyn does not capture Pokémon in Poké Balls but instead uses a Capture Styler to temporarily subdue and harness the powers of wild Pokémon. He does have a partner Pokémon however, an Empirilla that he rescued from poachers in the Baykal Forest as a Mankey and which took a liking to him. It is his loyal companion, and can use its immense strength to lift fallen trees and rocks to help rescue people and Pokémon. However, after the game is complete, it is shown that Kellyn's Empirilla returned to the Baykal Forest. Kellyn claims that it was never really his Pokémon, as it chose to join him, and in his point of view, should have a choice to leave him. He is also shown to be able to call on a Staraptor when he needs aerial transport. He used to have a Pachirisu partner, but it chose to stay behind when he left for Tandor. Kellyn's Empirilla: Sprites Trivia *Kellyn is the male player character in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. He is also featured in the Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl series anime episodes Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu (Part 1) and Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu (Part 2), as well as the manga series Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage. This makes him one of only two canon characters who appears in the game, the other being Fennel. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Canon characters